


Man For Hire

by RailTracer12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Human Derek, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stiles, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailTracer12/pseuds/RailTracer12
Summary: Derek is a prostitute for hire. Stiles hires him in a way you normally wouldn't for a prostitute. Stiles is being bullied and threatened at work so he wants to hire Derek so that he can pretend to beat him up. Will it work.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s getting dark out, maybe 9:30 and the only thing that can be heard are the echoing footsteps followed by the sound of car breaks. A few feet from the stopped car stands a dark figure only lit by the end of a cigar.

From the cigar a five o’clock shadow that looked to be living there along with dark eyes that seemed to be calculating everything that moved in front of him. “So are you busy tonight?” a female voice calls through the open window, just as it does every night. The dark figure doesn’t say anything, he just quietly puts out the cigar and gets into the passenger seat.

The ride is quiet, they both know what’s going to happen so there’s no point in trying to break the ice. Normally he would lay down the ground rules and figure out a price for what they wanted. She pulls into the nearest motel and gets to work. She doesn’t even wait do the door to open before she’s on him, he lazily kisses her back.

After a few years of doing this he stopped caring especially when it came to her. When they finally made it inside she practically ripped off her clothes and he stood there and watched her.

It wasn’t out of anticipation or excitement he just knew that she loved to undress him like it was Christmas morning and he was the gift that she always wanted. She’s all the way down to her underwear before she moves to him ripping off every piece of clothing then ravishing the skin that lay below it.

“What’s the matter Derek you used to be so passionate?” she more breathed then spoke these words into his abs.

He stayed silent and watched her. “What? Don’t you like what you see or would you like something a little different?” she pushed him down onto the bed but his face didn’t change he just kept looking at her.

“Maybe something a little flatter, a little lankier,” she pauses for a moment as she climbed on top of him “maybe something with a dick?” she breathed these last words onto his lips only to be thrown onto the floor.

“What did I hit a nerve, maybe you should just run to your little boy toy.” She was trying to hit him hard but he just kept looking at her as the anger built up in his eyes.

“Looks like the big bad wolf has fallen for some guy with a man problem.” She was standing now and seemed like she might try to jump on him again. Derek was on his feet again by the time she moved to jump on him. As she moved through the air she found herself being thrown down onto the bed.

“You should put that rage to good use.” Kate was now laying on the bed seductively in just her underwear. Derek looked at her in disgust before picking up his shirt and jacket and heading out the door. “He won’t want you, your nothing but a whore to him.” Kate said as Derek was halfway out the door.

He paused for a moment before finally closing the door and making his way down the road. He knew Kate was right, people saw him mostly as a whore but maybe Stiles was different.

_One week prior ___

A few people stood under a street light while a few other were leaning against a building nearby. There were a few more people getting in and out of cars.

Everything seemed to be in order except for one lanky figure that was walking through the crowd and seemed to be examining all the people who he walked by. He stuck out even more thanks to the red hoodie that he was using to cover his face.

He stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes headed on a tall dark figure that was leaning against the wall of a building with the street light barley hitting him. His face was lightly lit by the end of a cigar.

The lighting that came of the cigar added edges to his face. The scruff on his face was accompanied by his large broad shoulders that sat under a large leather jacket. The lanky boy started to make a B line for the dark figure as he looked around nervously hoping not to be seen by anyone he might know.

The dark figure had seen the other coming closer but made no effort to engage the other or show that he had seen him. The lanky male came to a stop only a few feet in front of the other. The dark figure took the cigar out of his mouth and looked up at the boy in front of him.

“Hi um… I don’t know what you’re willing to do for money but I a…” he seemed to stumble over his words as he spoke and shifted from foot to foot unable to look at the other man as the red started to spread over his face almost to his ears. The other male almost chuckled as a smile threatened to come to his face.

“But I a… was wondering if you would let me pretend to fight you to make me look strong in front of my co-workers.” The lanky male almost blurted out the last of his sentence and seemed to be looking anywhere but the male that stood in front of him. The male looked around for a moment to see if anyone around him had heard the other one before he took him by the shoulder and away from the others. Once they were a good distance away they stopped and turned to face each other once again.

“You want me to what?” he looked at the lanky male with confusion sitting on his face.

“Well one of my co-worker’s kind of keeps bullying me and might of beat me up a few times because of how weak I am compared to him. So I thought why not find someone who is willing to let me beat them up to prove a point but my co-worker already knows everyone I talk to so he would think that it was staged. I mean it is staged but that’s not the point. The point is I needed to find someone and it crossed my mind why not pay a person I don’t know and they don’t know. And so here I am willing to pay you any amount you want so that I can pretend to beat you up.” He seemed to say it all in one breath and he said it so fast that it might have been true.

“I don’t do that kind of business for money.” The darker figure said, his face was still stern but began to soften once he saw the sadness grow on the lankier males face. “But I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

Once the first word left his mouth the lanky males face seemed to light up. “Oh my God thank you.” He couldn’t stand still with the smile beamed on his face. “Well I’m not sure what to do so we’ll trade number’s and meet up sometime because I’ve got work in the morning.” He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before tearing the piece of and handing it to him.

He gave the rest of the paper and a pen to the other man. The dark figure wrote some things down and handed the paper back over, he looked down at it then smiled up at the other man. “Alright, Derek I’ll see you soon.” “The same to you, Stiles.” With that Stiles took off back down the road from where he appeared. Derek couldn’t help but let a smile sneakily show itself on his face as he watched Stiles leave.

 

_Texts From - > To ___

Stiles -> Derek Hey this is Stiles from the other day. Are you still up for helping me out with my co-worker problem?  
Derek -> Stiles Yeah I guess  
S->D You guess? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.  
S->D I mean I could always ask someone else if they want to if your nor comfortable.

Derek read the last one and frowned at the thought of Stiles doing this with someone else. Someone else could end up using him or make him looked like an idiot.

D->S No. I’m happy to help you.  
S->D Great! Cus I don’t think I could go about trying to explain my situation again. :P  
D->S Do you think we could meet up some time so you don’t have to explain things to me in texts.  
S->D How about Argents, my friend works there and ca get us ‘discounts’ on drinks.  
D->S Alright we’ll meet at about 8:30 tonight.  
S->D Great! It’s a date :D

 

“Stiles! I think he’s had enough.” One of Jacksons gang had said. Derek was on all fours spitting out what looked to be blood. “I think it’s time that you four get back to work.” Stiles looked at them with what appeared to be a mix of rage, adrenaline and something else.

Jackson stood there for a moment looking at the much larger man that was now crumpled on the ground. Danny grabbed his shoulder and they moved back towards their building. Derek slowly lifted his head to see the other leaving before looking over at Stiles to see a shit-eating grin growing on his face.

It took a moment before Stiles looked down at the other man to find a heartwarming smile was sitting on his face. Stiles could feel a small heat grow on his face as Derek seemed to look over every inch of his face. Derek seemed to realize he was staring because he quickly turned his attention back to the building. He slowly got up as he turned his attention back to the younger male.

Stiles could feel his heart skip a beat as their eyes locked. “Uh my friend works at a vets place and he should be able to take care of that.” Stiles running his fingers through his hair. “Lead the way.” Derek said motioning his hand out to where Stiles Jeep sat. The ride was quiet and when they got there not much had changed.

Stiles friend, Scott didn’t ask any questions he just chatted with Stiles about how his wife and kid were doing. Scott left the room once he was done to take care of his other patients. “I don’t think I can thank you enough for what you did.” Stiles said after a few minutes of silence. “It’s no problem. I don’t really care for people being bullied.” Derek said getting up from the table.

“Even though I bullied you, technically.” Stiles shot a smile at him as he rubbed his hands through his hair. In the short time that Derek had known Stiles, two days to be exact he’s wanted nothing but to run his hands through that messy set of hair. He knows that Stiles probably didn’t want anything like that from Derek.

After all he was seen as a whore to most.

“I guess you would be the exception.” Derek shot him a smile that went straight to Stiles crotch. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. “Well I’m meeting up with my sister for dinner, I should get cleaned up beforehand so that she doesn’t throw a fit.” Derek said throwing his jacket back on.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Stiles said walking right behind him to the front of the clinic.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Derek said looking at him over his shoulder, the smile on Stiles face seemed to falter.

“So what do I owe you?” Stiles said before they were about to head out the door. “How about you pay Scott whatever I would have owed him for the stitches.” Derek said turning to Stiles completely. “Scott said he didn’t want anything, he was just happy that I won’t be getting bullied anymore.” Stiles said looking over at the other side of the room to where Scott was talking to a little girl about her puppy that as licking her all over.

“Well I guess that I’ll be seeing you around then.” Derek gave him another smile and with that he was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn’t expect to see Stiles again, he just thought that he was someone who would come into his life then leave to never be seen again. But that changed when the next day he saw a red hoodie coming in his direction. Just like before Stiles came to stop in front of Derek a few feet away.

“Hey.” The younger male said dropping his hood showing his messed up hair. “Hey.” Derek said back using the building to put out his cigar before putting it in his pocket. “You’re a hard man to find.” Stiles said looking around.

It was true. Derek didn’t like going to the same place over and over again. That means he would run into people he knew, a chance of someone crazy running into him. A particular crazy person.

“I like it that way.” Derek said looking over Stiles body. He was lanky, about Derek’s height, moles scattered across his face, his nose turned up a little, eyes that Derek could get lost in and he was perfect. Derek and Stiles eyes were locked and after a minute of just staring at each other Stiles started running his hands through his hair.

“So, what brings you out here?” Derek asked looking around at the women who were getting in and out of cars making sure that their dresses and skirts don’t go up to high.

“I was looking for you. I know it’s weird but I wanted to see you again. And when I went to the last place and didn’t see you I asked one of the girls and they said that you don’t always go to the same place. So I asked where you might be and she said I would have to pay her but I don’t have any money on me so I just walked away. Honesty I’ve been looking for over an hour. I’m not creepy I swear.” Stiles said looking at nothing but Derek as he ran his fingers through his hair a few times before shoving them in his pockets.

Derek smiled to his feet before looking into Stiles eyes. “So you were looking for me. What did you want?” Stiles dragged his eyes away from Derek’s to look at his feet before locking his eyes back on him. “I was wondering if you would like to get dinner.” Something about Stiles changed, he was a lot more confident as he said this.

“You do realize that it’s one in the morning correct?” Derek smiled at him and Stiles face seemed to go back to the Stiles he knew at the bar when they talked over Stiles battle plan.

“Yeah but I know this amazing dinner that has the best milkshakes that I’ve ever had. I know you’re working but you’re kinda like your own boss right? So I was thinking that it would be okay to take a break. That is if you wanna get milkshakes with me. I know that you barley know me but I thought that we had fun at the bar so that we could have fun getting shakes.” Derek didn’t know when but Stiles was now standing directly in front of him less than a foot away.

“I love milkshakes.” Derek could feel his heart skip a beat at the smile that beamed from Stiles face. A hand looped around Derek’s waist but Stiles had stepped back and was looking to Derek’s side. Derek looked over to see the one person he was trying to avoid was standing right next to him.

“And who is this Derek, your little boy toy?” she looked over between the two boys before keeping her eyes on Stiles. “Hi I’m Kate, Derek’s girl.” She stared him down as Stiles face slowly grew a red blush over his face.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t know Derek had a girlfriend. I should go. I got work in the morning.” And before Derek could say anything Stiles was back down the street from the way that he had come from.

“What the fuck Kate! You’re not my anything!” Derek threw Kate’s arm off of him. “Oh please Derek, he knows what you are. He knows that you’re a whore. That’s what you are after all.” Kate stepped up to him and put a wad of cash in his hand.

“Fuck you.” And with that Derek threw the money at her before walking off into the night.

And here Derek was walking down the road. Away from Kate. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he doesn’t want to be there. He was done with Kate, he didn’t want to be near her ever again. The last time he saw her should have been the last time. She was right, he was a whore. But for him, for Stiles it’s worth the try. Derek didn’t even realize where he was until the lit up sign was in front of him.

Argents.

He walked in and sat at the bar getting a whisky. He took a few sips before looking around the room before his eyes fell on a pair of eyes that were staring back at him. He smiled to himself as he got up and joined the pair of eyes at the table in the corner of the room.

“So where’s your girlfriend?” Stiles asked sipping his beer not making eye contact with Derek. “Well she’s not my girlfriend, so I don’t really are where she is.” God Derek wants Stiles to look up at him. They sat there for a while as Stiles played with the wrapper of his beer.

“So do you like milkshakes? This cute guy was talking about getting them a few days ago and I’ve been craving them ever since.” Derek stared at his whisky until he felt eyes on him. When he looked up he saw the biggest smile on Stiles face.

“You know I was just talking to this hot guy about a dinner I wanted to take him to.” Stiles said setting his foot against Derek’s. Derek stood up reaching his hand out to Stiles. He looked at it for a moment before taking it and leading Derek out of the bar and to the direction of the dinner.

“Wait. There’s something I need to do first.” Derek said stopping Stiles in his tracks as the dinner came into sight. Stiles gave him a confused look before Derek leaned in and gave Stiles a kiss. His lips were as soft as he thought that they would. They tasted of beer and pizza. When he pulled back Stiles eyes were still closer but they slowly opened to look up at Derek as a smile grew onto his face.

“Sorry I’ve been thinking about doing that since the first time at the bar.” Derek’s hands came to grab Stiles and intertwined their fingers. “I wouldn’t mind if you did that again, or something different.” Stiles leaned in a little more so that Derek could feel the heat coming off of Stiles.

“Well as good as that sounds I kinda want milkshakes. But I wouldn’t mind going somewhere after.” Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss before continuing to the dinner. It took Stiles a moment before he came up next to Derek looping his harm through Derek’s.

God tonight is gonna be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. There wont be more to this story.


End file.
